Gone on Holiday Redux
by Sherlockian87
Summary: This is just a smuttified version of my original T-rated one-shot, Gone on Holiday ;)


**Ok. So, I got a few reviews from certain people that were saying they were a bit disappointed with the lack of smut in my original posting.**

 **I let my mind whir on it for a bit, and it came up with this.**

 **Hope you like ;)**

* * *

Gone on Holiday

* * *

" _Pure bliss_!" Molly thought to herself as she entered her bungalow. She dropped her suitcase and hurried over to the sliding doors, opening them wide and stepping out onto her balcony. She breathed in deeply, taking in the salty sea air. Never had she seen water so blue, she couldn't wait to delve into its glistening, beckoning depths.

Hurrying back inside she unzipped her suitcase and pulled out her bikini. She quickly changed, lathered on some suntan lotion and hurried out onto her balcony, towards the stairs that led down to the water.

" _Oh yes! Most definitely bliss!_ " She let out a happy sigh as she sank into the warmth; it was almost like getting into the bath.

After swimming about for a few minutes, working out the kinks and aches from traveling for hours, she got out of the water and stretched out on the lounge chair, basking in the heat of the sun. It felt like it had been years since she had last seen the shining orb. Winter in London had been dismal; she was so glad that she had made the decision to go on holiday. She had waited long enough. She deserved this.

Stretching her arms above her head she let out another happy sigh. An entire week away from London! No autopsies. No Barts hospital. And NO Sherlock! She couldn't keep in a giggle when she thought of how disgruntled he would be when he found out that she had left. The horror that he had to work with another pathologist!

A snort erupted from her when she too thought of the strop he would be in. She rolled her eyes, wondering how on earth she had managed to deal with the man-child for the amount of years that she had. There was a faint twinge in her heart, and she knew straight away the answer. It was because she loved him, and that she would always love him, no matter what.

She got up and went back inside to unpack so that she wouldn't have to do it later. Grumbling beneath her breath that if the git would just up and admit that caring was in fact not a disadvantage, he would then perhaps be finally able to tell her how he felt. She knew that there was something there, it couldn't be denied. The moment he had landed on the tarmac after Moriarty's reveal the first thing he had done was demand that she would be taken somewhere safe.

As soon as it had been discovered that it was only a Faux-riarty, and they had been taken care of, Sherlock had started to spend more time with her. He asked her to join him on cases, using the excuse that because of Mary nearing her birth-date John did not want to leave her alone. More often than not, Sherlock would partake in a meal with her afterwards, take away usually, which always ended in watching some crap telly. He had also been spending more time at her flat, claiming that the emptiness of his own was boring.

There was also the fact that they had become accustomed to sharing her bed. At first he had been using the one in her spare bedroom, before claiming that it was too small. So she had offered him her own bed, and that she would use the spare room one. Sherlock had scoffed at this, telling her that she would do no such thing, that they would sleep in her bed together. She had never once considered him to be a cuddler, but she had woken up each time in his arms.

With a smile on her face Molly finished unpacking and returned to the balcony, before delving headfirst into the water. An hour later her jet lag was beginning to kick in. She took a quick shower, pulled on a pair of knickers and a vest before slipping beneath the cozy sheet and down comforter. She hummed happily, snuggling down as she hugged a pillow to her chest. The doors were still wide open, sending in a salt-sea breeze. Within minutes she had fallen asleep.

Three hours passed by in a dreamless state; until a seagull cried out as it flew over her bungalow and jolted her awake. She groaned rolling over, away from the light, but when she rolled into something hard and warm she let out a loud yelp; very nearly flying backwards off of the bed.

"SHERLOCK!" she shrieked, sitting up as she grabbed her pillow and gave him a solid wallop. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She gave him another whack for good measure.

He grabbed the pillow, tossing it to the floor. "You left. Left without telling me where you were going! What else was I supposed to do?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to cover the fact that her nipples had begun to harden. "Leave me alone you dolt!"

He pouted. "You honestly want to stay here, in a place like this, all alone? I thought these bungalows were meant for couples."

"Yes, they are. And it's been a dream of mine to stay in one of these. Tom and I were going to come here for our honeymoon ... but seeing as, thanks to you, all hopes of that ever happening, as well as any other relationship I opted for going by myself!"

Sherlock looked at her silently for several moments.

Molly took a steadying breath before saying, "If you came here just to convince me to go back to London, it's not going to work. I paid for a week, and I am staying a week."

"You came all this way for only a week?"

She fixed upon him a withering look. "It was all I could afford."

They grew silent.

"May I ... may I stay?" he asked meekly.

Molly had been staring down at the sheet, but her eyes snapped up to him. "You want to? There are no cases here, Sherlock. No dead bodies, no crimes to solve, no mysteries. This is a place to relax, have fun. You can do all that?"

He shrugged. "It's worth a try. Besides, London is freezing right now. And it seems as if all criminals have taken a note from your book ... gone on holiday."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Stay. I'm going back to sleep." She laid down with her back to him, and closed her eyes. She hadn't expected to fall back asleep so quickly, but within minutes she had. Half an hour later she woke with a gasp, her heart pounding.

"Molly?"

She took in a deep breath. "I'm fine. It wasn't even a bad dream; I don't know why I woke myself up." She took in another breath, hating the fact that the dream, even though it hadn't been scary, left her feeling slightly uneasy. Without even thinking she rolled over and pressed herself against him.

Sherlock smiled, putting his arm gently around her. She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes. His own eyes widened slightly as the press of her breasts against him (he could just make out the faint points of her nipples) sent an ache straight to his groin. He couldn't stop himself from thinking back to all of the times they had slept together like this. It felt natural, comfortable, as if it should always be like this. He swallowed, realizing and coming to terms with what these _feelings_ meant. His arm around her tightened slightly. Could he within the week convince her of how much she meant to him? Would he allow himself to do so?

Thoughts flooded and overwhelmed his brain with how he had felt when he realized she had left without saying anything to him. Anger and disappointment had filled him when he discovered that both John and Mary had known. Why hadn't she told _him_? A sudden sinking feeling settled in his stomach. She hadn't told him because he would have tried to stop her. He frowned, glancing down at her sleeping form.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured softly.

Molly stirred slightly. "Yeah you do."

Sherlock froze. Had he heard her correctly?

"Go to sleep Sherlock, we'll talk more later."

He blinked rapidly then slowly put his other arm around her, holding her close.

* * *

It was nearing sunset when Molly woke. Sherlock's body was pressed up against the back of her, his warm breath tickling her neck, his arm tucked around her torso. She lay there, reveling in the heat of him, staring out at the water, as one single thought flooded through her brain: _DOES HE HAVE AN ERECTION?!_

Suddenly he stirred, his lips brushing against her skin. She shivered slightly, and he chuckled, the vibrations from his chest rumbling against her back. She gave his arm around her a gentle nudge and he lightly loosened his hold so that she could turn and face him.

"Are you going to tell me why you are really here?" she asked him, trying her damndest to ignore the press of his hardened length against her.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, he cupped her head with his hand and captured her lips with his own. Without a single moment of hesitation she returned the kiss. He moved onto his back, pulling her on-top of him, crushing her breasts to his chest. His hands drifted downwards, his fingertips brushing over the backs of her thighs. He smiled against her lips when he felt her body shudder against his.

"I knew you would follow me," she whispered breathlessly when they at last pulled apart. She brushed her fingers over his cheekbones, locking her gaze with his."Mycroft told me that it would take something drastic for you to confess how you felt about me. He mentioned a fake-kidnapping, I told him no. I didn't think you'd appreciate that. I thought this was the better choice."

Sherlock frowned.

"It worked didn't it?" she said to him, shifting her body slightly so that she rubbed against his cock.

A delightful thrum surged through his veins in result to her movements. She smiled cheekily, moving again. His eyes narrowed, and he let a low growl. She giggled then laughed delightedly as he swiftly rolled her onto her back so that he was now above her. She continued to smile cheekily at him. He kissed her again. She hummed into the kiss, pulling him down close to her. They didn't part until they were both desperate for breath. Sherlock mouthed at her throat before pressing his forehead into the crook of her neck.

Molly nuzzled his hair with her nose, breathing in the scent of him. "The surrounding bungalows are empty, Mycroft made certain they would be so. We're entirely alone," she whispered to him, taking a nip at his earlobe.

Sherlock's hand slipped beneath her vest, his fingers running over the smoothness of her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her skin before raising his head to look down at her. Molly crossed her arms over the back of his neck.

"Oh ... and Mycroft paid for a second week. He wanted to pay for the whole thing, but I refused."

Sherlock smiled. "If you're going to become part of the Holmes clan, and I have full intentions of you doing so, then you best get used to Mycroft giving you things. He can afford it, he is the British Government!"

Molly rolled her eyes, but gave Sherlock's curls a tug so that his lips could be put to better use. But before their mouths met she stopped and said to him, "Oh, and one more thing. I have full intentions of returning to London with a tan!"

He began to pout then a wicked gleam entered his eyes. "We'll see about that!" he announced in a challenging tone.

Her squeals of delight filled the room as he kissed her soundly. She kissed him back just as passionately, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, noting for the first time that he was wearing pyjamas. She slipped her hands beneath the shirt, pressing her palms to his chest. His entire bodied shuddered as his tongue brushed against hers. Breaking away from the kiss, he sat up and tugged it off before returning his mouth to hers.

Molly's hands wandered across his chest and onto his back as they continued to kiss. Sherlock had pushed up her vest, stroking her stomach and dancing his fingertips across her ribcage. They slowly undressed each other, each removing a piece of clothing between slightly sloppy, passion-filled kisses, until they were both entirely naked.

She was lying once more beneath him, their hands wandering across each other's bodies as their kisses slowed to sweet and gentle.

"Tell me what it is that you want, Molly," he breathed out against her lips. "What you like."

"Wha-what I want?"

He nodded, his thumb brushing against the underside of her left breast. "Yes. I want to please you; I want to make you happy." He gazed at her expectantly.

Never before had a man asked her this. Anyone that she had been with would always touch her and kiss her skin for a bit before quickly entering her; desperate for the ultimate release.

She swallowed, quickly licking her lips before saying, "I want your hands and mouth on my breasts."

The corner of his lips turned up. "And what would you like me to do with my mouth and hands?"

Her breath was starting to quicken now. "I want you to massage my breasts, pinch my nipples, suck and bite at my skin."

Sherlock's smile widened. "Hmmm... I think I can do that." He shifted forward, his hands sliding upwards until her breasts were cupped in his long fingers. "And by the way, they are perfect, just as they are."

A flush heated her cheeks, he didn't see this though for he had dipped his head and had directly taken a nipple between his lips.

She gasped, her hands moving to the back of his head. "Oh God! Just like that Sherlock!" she whimpered as he circled her nipple with his tongue before giving it a tender bite.

He covered her other breast with his hand, gently kneading it and tweaking the stiff peak with his fingers. Encouraged by the noises she made he continued to ravage her skin, switching his mouth from breast to breast. A faint groan would escape him from time to time, the sensation of her skin against his tongue sending a rush of pleasure straight to his groin.

By the time he had had has his fill, her breasts were aching, but in the most delicious way. He released her nipple with a soft pop, moving his mouth upwards to kiss his way along her sternum, to her throat, not stopping until he reached her mouth.

Their lips met in a desperate kiss. He could practically feel the heat of her arousal radiating from her core. When they parted he began to kiss and nuzzle his way to her neck. Judging by her soft sighs she quite liked this as well.

"Tell me what else you want, Molly. I know there's more," his voice rumbled against her as he said this. He nipped at her collar bone before raising his head and looking down at her.

"I want ..." Another flush heated her cheeks. "I want your mouth on me."

He smiled. "Where?"

She pouted and he chuckled.

"You know where I mean Sherlock!"

His smile widened. "Hmm do I?"

She glowered at him.

He lowered himself down closer to her. "Of course I know where you mean, Molly. But I want you to tell me. I want you to say it. There's no need to be embarrassed. Tell me."

She let out a soft huff, lowering her eyes before looking up at him through her lashes. "I want your mouth on my clit. I want your tongue in my cunt. I want you to fuck me with your fingers until I come, screaming your name."

His mouth dropped open. He swallowed then smiled quite wickedly. "Sounds delightful. Shall we begin?"

"Oh yes! Please!" she moaned out.

Sherlock cradled her head in his hand and gave her one final kiss, before moving his way down her body. She hadn't asked him to, but he began to place kisses across her rib cage and stomach. She certainly didn't mind this.

When he reached the apex between her legs, he came to a complete standstill, noticing fully for the first time how she looked. "You wax?" he asked her.

A faint squeak escaped her lips and she covered her face with her hands. Sherlock reached up and pulled them away. Her face was bright red, and she struggled to make eye contact with him. He moved back up to her, gently tugging her onto her side, sliding his hand over her back.

"I-I don't nor-normally," she stammered out. "I usually just keep myself nice and trim. I decided to indulge, just this once. And I'm never going to again. It was just too awkward and ... painful."

Sherlock continued to run his hand up and down her back. "Did you think I would like it?"

She pressed her face into his chest, her voice slightly muffled but he could still make out the words. "Didn't you once say that you liked your doctor's clean shaven?"

He barked out a laugh, and moved her onto her back before kissing her soundly. "I only said that because I abhorred John's moustache. Pertaining to you ... I prefer the natural look."

Her cheeks were still tinged a faint pink. "Ok."

"May I proceed?" he asked.

"Mmm."

He shifted downwards until he was settled between her legs, spreading them apart a bit further. He glanced up at her, pleased to see that she was watching him.

"I have a feeling that we are both going to equally enjoy this."

He dropped his gaze, and could see that she was already a slick with her arousal. He moved closer, breathing in the scent of her, before he gave her seam a quick lick. At the last second his tongue slipped between her folds so that it brushed directly against her clit.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out.

He smiled, determined to get a few more of those exclamations from her. Gently he eased her folds apart with his thumbs, revealing her to him. She was all glistening pinkness, her clit taut and beckoning.

"Yes!" she moaned as he took the tender nub between his lips.

He used her noises as a guide as he suckled and licked her. When he plunged his tongue into her core she let out a slew of curses, burying her hands into his hair, her nails scraping across his scalp. Returning his mouth to her clit, he slid one, then two fingers into her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Sherlock, oh!" she cried out as he slowly fucked her with his fingers, his tongue circling her clit.

Within only a matter of moments she was screaming out his name. He could feel her walls quivering. After giving her clit a gentle kiss he pulled away, and slowly slid his fingers out of her.

Molly lay boneless against the bed, watching him with half-open eyes as he sat up and sucked his fingers clean.

"Delicious," he murmured. He grabbed a couple of tissues from the box beside the bed and wiped his mouth and chin, before tossing them into the nearby bin.

Molly held her arms out to him and he quickly moved towards her. He held her close, allowing her to initiate the kiss; uncertain if she would want to do so after what he had just done. Clearly though she didn't mind for she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down to her, kissing him hungrily.

"Thank you for that. That was ... wonderful."

He gave her another kiss. "Don't think it's over yet. There's quite a bit more to come."

Molly giggled, wondering if he had intended to make a joke. Judging by the flummoxed look on his face, no. She giggled again before kissing away his pout.

"Will you allow me to make love to you Molly?"

She moved her fingers across his cheek. "Yes. But first, can I do the same for you?" She licked her lips and glanced down towards his straining erection that was pressed to her hip.

He breathed in sharply. "Perhaps another time?" His voice sounded strained. "I won't last if you do."

"All right."

He kissed her gently.

"There are condoms in my suitcase," she told him.

He smirked.

"I only hoped!" she said quickly. "I didn't know if this would work or not!"

Sherlock silenced her with another kiss before sliding off the bed and walking towards her suitcase. Molly watched him, openly ogling his arse. He returned to the bed, box of condoms in hand and sat upon the edge of the mattress.

Molly slowly sat up when he didn't move for several moments. "You ok?" she asked him cautiously, wanting to touch him but afraid to.

He nodded his head, leaning back towards her warmth. She slipped her arm around his waist, placing her palm against his stomach and her cheek upon his shoulder.

He let out a slow breath. "It's just ... it's been years since I've done this Molly. I've deleted all of my previous experiences."

She pressed a kiss to his skin. "It's all right. We can take this as slowly as you want. And if you become too overwhelmed we can stop."

Sherlock moved so quickly that all Molly managed to get out was a faint shriek as she fell back against the bed, before he covered her body with his own and was kissing her deeply.

"I love you," he blurted out.

Her eyes widened to a nearly comical size.

He blinked, realizing what he had just said. "Damn."

Molly frowned, and tried to move away from him, but he held onto her, clasping one of her hands in his.

"No don't. Let me explain. I didn't mean to say it like that, so sudden. But it's true, I love you. I've been an idiot in denying it for so long. Please believe me, Molly."

She stared down at their joined hands, trying to centre herself from the sudden onslaught of confusion. Her heart swelled though, when she fully took in what he had just said. "I do believe you. And I love you too, Sherlock. I have been in love with you for a very long time."

He gently leaned his forehead against hers. "I know. I'm sorry that I've made you wait."

She smiled, slowly looking up at him. "It was worth it."

He kissed her, it quickly growing in passion.

"Please make love to me Sherlock," she whispered softly to him.

He blindly searched for the box of condoms that had fallen to the bed as she pulled him in for another kiss. He broke apart the kiss and sat up, opening the box and taking out a packet. Molly sat up when she noticed his hands were shaking, and took the packet from him. She opened it and took out the rubber.

"May I?" she asked him.

He nodded, and she ever so gently rolled on the condom. Placing a hand upon his thigh she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You all right?" she asked quietly.

He nodded once more. "Because I'm with you," he told her.

She smiled and lay back down. He looked at her for a moment before stretching himself out over her.

"Do you want me to, like this? Do you like it like this?" he asked her, suddenly fumbling with his words.

She nodded. "I do. It makes me feel safe. I also like being on top, but for right now, this is perfect."

"On top?" Sherlock's eyebrows rose. "I like the sound of that!"

Molly giggled. "We can try that. Later!"

He hummed in agreement. She opened her legs a bit wider and he settled himself on his knees, before wrapping his hand around his length.

"You feel warm, Molly," he said to her as he nudged his cock-head against her opening. "So warm."

She moaned as he slid himself in, only the tip.

"Oh God," he groaned, a shudder running through his body.

Molly gently placed her hands on his arms. "Shhhh. It's all right Sherlock, take all the time you need."

He did just that, slowly filling her with more of his length, bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed. "Molly!" he groaned, "Molly, Molly!"

She held him close as his body shook. He buried his face in her neck.

"You feel so good Molly. So good!" he gasped into her skin. "I need too-I need to make love to you Molly!" He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes blown black with desire.

"Please do!" she told him.

He began to thrust at a glacial pace, wanting to keep his cock deep within her, the sensation of her tightness surrounding him.

"Sherlock, oh Sherlock!" she mewled as she clutched onto his back. She raised her legs, wrapping them around his torso, pulling him closer to her body.

With every thrust she rocked her hips up to meet his, making groan after groan escape from between his lips. They kissed and moved together, until he shouted out her name, an explosion of a multitude of sensations surging through his veins. She held onto him tightly, his own orgasm sending her over the edge.

He collapsed against her and she let out a soft "oof!" Realizing what he had done, his eyes widening with fear, he scrambled to move off of her.

"No don't!" she exclaimed, keeping him held tightly against her. "It's all right."

He studied her for a moment, then laid his head down upon her chest, only to raise it a second later to look at her again.

"What?" she asked him, smiling widely.

"If I had known it would feel like this, I would have done this with you so much sooner."

She continued smile. "Well now you know. And we can do it again and again!"

He shifted slightly, his cock slipping out of her. She moaned softly, before reaching down to slip off the condom. Once it was disposed of, he put his arms around her and cradled her close.

"Sherlock?" she murmured, some time later.

"Mmm?" He was nuzzling at her ear, nibbling at her earlobe.

"You know how I told you that I wanted to return to London with a tan?"

"Yes."

"Forget I ever said that."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***cackles* Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


End file.
